


Monsters

by FrenchK



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchK/pseuds/FrenchK
Summary: What if the Delinquent's biggest enemy wasn't the Grounder's, but radioactive animals deformed into monsters after being left alone for all the 100 years the ark has existed.Our favorite characters are sent to earth in mini dropship's, by groups of four.Divulge in the struggle of power between leaders. The will to survive, and kill or be killed.*Universe where Trikru and Skikru are not enemies but allies against a bigger threat; Monsters.**More coming!





	Monsters

Clarke brought her trembling hand to her throbbing head, feeling a drop of liquid slide down her face. Panic setting in. Blood or oil? Fuck. Its oil. She needs to get out of this dropship.

"Octavia?" Clarke yells, hanging from her seat, fumbling with the constricting seatbelt around her waist. If she can just get it unhooked, she can maybe stick the landing.

"I'm here," her cries muffled somewhere behind Clarke, "my belt is stuck."

"Jasper?" Clarke tugging on her belt, feeling it starting to loosen. No answer, "Octavia, do you see Jasper?"

"That wall of the dropship blew off, I can't see Monty either," Octavia cries out again, "and I can't get this mother fucking seatbelt to unlatch!"

"Stay calm," Clarke wincing as the belt dug into her waist and shoulders, her entire body weight being pulled against the straps by gravity, "I'm almost out."

She gives it one last tug, closing her eyes as she feels herself free from the constraints. She tries to land on her feet, falling to her knees as she lands in the debris on the ground. She hears movement outside the dropship, hoping it's Jasper or Monty. 

She waves her hand in the dust. Deciding to help Octavia first, grabbing a sharp, jagged rock from a pile of rubble, walking over to the struggling cries of her new friend.

"Blonde?" Octavia somehow finds the energy to joke, as she dangles just feet from where Clarke was dangling, "you sounded more like a brunette."

"Sorry to disappoint," she laughs, glad Octavia isn't more hurt, "need a hand?"

"How about a knife?" Octavia suggests, "I need to cut this strap."

Clarke holds up the jagged rock for her, and Octavia just looks at Clarke like she's crazy.

"That's the best I can do," Clarke's eyes wide, "we need to get you out. Oil is dripping everywhere."

"I'm going, I'm going," Octavia saws at the seatbelt with the rock, wincing as the dropship starts shifting.

Clarke keeps her arms raised to catch her, Octavia letting out a yelp as she got all the way through the belt, falling onto Clarke with an umph. They stand up, Clarke noticing a big gash on Octavia's leg.

"Your leg," Clarke helps Octavia steady herself, offering her shoulder to wrap her arm around, "it's not very deep, but we need to get that wrapped."

She helps her limp out of the dropship. She gasps, there's so much green. The air humid and dense. She takes a deep breathe, exhaling slowly. Earth. They were really here.

Her moment is cut short, seeing Monty dragging Jasper's body away from the dropship a few meters away.

"Monty!" Clarke yells to him, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" He yells back, "Jasper needs help though!"

"What happened?" She asks him as she helps Octavia onto the grass beside them.

"The med kit hit him in the face," Monty starting to panic.

"That's not ironic at all," Octavia laughs, "you're Asian, Monty?"

"You're not, Octavia? And you're blond, Clarke?" Monty squints at her, "not what I was expecting from either of you."

"Yes, I'm blond," Clarke didn't know why that was a huge shock, checking Jasper's pulse, relief flooding over her as she found it, "he should be fine, just knocked out. Did you see where the med kit went?"

Monty points to their section of the dropship that broke off, "it should be over there."

"Octavia, put pressure on the bleeding," Clarke instructs, "Monty, start gathering wood for a fire, we need that started before night hits." They both nod in agreement.

Clarke wanders over to the rogue side of the dropship, looking for the big red box. Nothing by the dropship. She glances over at the grove of trees beside her, catching a glimpse of red sticking out from behind a bush.

She glances back at Octavia, Monty and Jasper, then back at the sliver of red. They need it. She looks around before stepping past the tthresholdof trees. The leaves blanketing any sunlight there is above.

She steps slowly, twigs snapping with each step. Something is off though. She stops moving and the snapping continues. She drops low, looking around to see what is there. Dread sweeping through her as the giant snake slithers through the trees ahead of her. The width of it's body at least two feet wide. She was yet to see how long it is, and she didn't want to stay long enough to find out.

The med kit is just barely out of reach. She is a good ten feet into the trees already, her limbs frozen. Paralysis racking her body. She takes a couple deep breathes, sliding her foot along the ground, hoping that would make less sound. She needs that med kit if it's the last thing she does. Which might be true.

Another twig snaps under her foot.

The snake stops moving. Lifting it's body high and looking around. Clarke getting as low as she can.

She clasps her hand over her mouth to stifle her breathing, trying to remember her earth class from back on the ark. She knows it is a snake, but she doesn't recall them being that large. She didn't dare move.

"Clarke?" A voice calls out.

Clarke shoots her head up, looking to see where the voice is coming from. She sees a boy she knew from the ark, Atom if she remembers right.

She presses her finger to her lip, trying her best to keep him quiet. The boy didn't see the ginormous snake as he starts walking towards her, "What are you doing? We thought we were the only ship that made it. I'm glad to see were not the only-."

"No!" She screamed.

Everything after that happened so fast. There is no saving him. All Clarke saw is the snake striking at his legs, before coiling around the poor boys body, his screams staining her mind.

"Clarke?!" Monty's voice calls from the tree line, "was that you screaming?"

Clarke snatches up the handle of the med kit, running as fast as she can back to the others. The snake becoming aware of Clarke's presence and starting after her, hoping for a double snack.

"Monty! Stay back!" She screams.

She trips at the edge of the tree line, crawling frantically as she tries to regain her footing. She feels the scratchy, wet tongue of the snake wrap around her ankle, the saliva burning her skin where it touches. 

She swings the med kit as hard as she can, smoking the snake in the side of the head. It's tongue unravels, as Clarke scoots backwards into the clearing. Monty running to Clarke's side after hearing the screams, pulling her backwards.

The snake didn't get any closer, the light seeming to be their only defense. Jasper was awake by this point, and very alert. 

"Clarke you look like you just saw a ghost?" Jasper laughs nervously as Monty and Clarke ran towards them, "also. You're blond?"

"Get to the dropship now," she demands, "earth is not safe."

“Is it because I said you were blond?” he asks confused.

"What are you talking about?" Octavia asks as Monty helps her up, Jasper getting under Octavia's other arm, "what did you see?"

"Just get to the dropship," Clarke yells louder

They rush to get in the wrecked, overturned ship, everyone looking to Clarke to see what the problem is.

"There's another dropship near," Clarke finally spoke, peeking around the edge of the ship towards the trees 

"Then why are we running away?" Octavia yells, limping towards the door, "we should meet up with them!"

"No!" Clarke shoves Octavia by her shoulders, "one of them just got eaten."

"Did you just say eaten?" Jasper chokes, "by what?"

"A snake, I think" she replies, "not like the ones we learned about."

"I didn't get a good look at it," Monty adds.

"It's bigger. A lot bigger," she tries her best to stay calm for the sake of the others, "it doesn't like the sun though."

"What do we do?" Octavia sits back, clutching at her leg, "Clarke your ankle!"

"Its saliva is acid," Clarke looked down at her ankle, "We're gonna fix your leg up first though," kneeling down and opening up the med kit, "and we need to see what we can salvage from this ship. There is oil dripping so I don't know how much time we'll have."

Jasper was staring off into the trees where Clarke just was. Monty folding his arms, staring at the ground.

"Monty," Clarke snaps him out of it, "you're an engineer. Right?"

"Electrical apprentice, why?" He asks.

"I need you to see if you can find the comm system, see if we can get in contact with any other dropships," Clarke replies, "I think it's in the side that broke off. We need to warn the other. Jasper go with him. From now on, no one goes anywhere alone."

"If they're still alive," Jasper smirks, "big snakes. That eat people. Lucky us."

"Jasper!" Clarke scolds him, "We will be okay. Octavia and I will look in all the compartments, and storage, see what the ark sent us down with."

Octavia winces as Clarke pulls the bandage tight, "easy there."

"Sorry, Octavia," Clarke apologizes, "it needs to be tight. Guys, if you see anything weird, come right back here. We're stronger together."

"Against a giant snake?" Jasper repeats again.

"We are," Clarke repeats, "now go. Quick. We need to find that comm system."

Jasper and Monty left hastily, as Clarke and Octavia start pulling open all the storage they could reach. The ground soaking up all the oil spilling onto it. 

All they could find were a couple tents, rope, tape, some food tablets, water canteens and empty sacks to carry them in. They pile everything they could find outside the dropship.

Jasper and Monty ran to them holding a bunch of wires and a metal box, Clarke didn't even have to ask, she knew it was fried.

"New plan?" Monty suggests, "this radio is done for."

"Keep it for parts," Clarke instructs, "start loading the sacks."

"Where are we going to go?" Monty asks.

"I don't know," Clarke confesses, "we just can't stay here. As soon as night hits we're screwed. That snake might come back and we have no protection. We can head towards where Atom came from."

"We're going to die," Jasper argues back.

"Do any of you have a better idea?" Clarke asks, desperate for an easier solution. No response. The others just look at each other before helping Clarke stuff the sacks.

Clarke found a long sturdy stick, and a jagged piece of metal that came off the drop ship, taping it to the stick. 

"What's that going to do?" Jasper laughs, pointing to her stick.

"More than our hands," Clarke confirms, "again, any better ideas would be awesome."

Jasper and Monty each grab a sack, while Clarke helps Octavia up. They take a minute, standing at the tree line, before taking the first cautious step in.

As they get a few steps in, Clarke hears an explosion. The dripping oil in their dropship finally hitting a spark. Octavia and Monty nodding to Clarke, thankful that they got out of there.

A little snake slithers up to Jasper's feet. Clarke tensing as he bends down, picking it up by its tail, "is this the snake you saw?" 

"Ewe Jasper put it down," Octavia cringes, limping along with an arm around Clarke.

"It's just a little snake, it's nothing to be afraid of," he laughs, tossing it over his shoulder.

"Dude, it's not funny," Monty finally breaks his silence, scolding Jasper.

"Dude, I'm just joking," Jasper laughs again, "lighten up."

"Some kid died in here," Monty's voice hitches, "WE could die in here."

"Guys just keep moving and we will be fine," Lie. To be honest, she wasn't believing her words too much. A twig snapping to the far left of her, her heart stopping as she cranes her neck to see.

Nothing.

She starts moving a little faster everyone picking up speed with her. She doesn't know where she's leading them, but she hopes they're getting somewhere.

A few minutes pass when she hears another stick snapping in the distance. She looks ahead, a patch of light breaking through the trees, they are almost through. Then she sees it; a glimpse of the snakeskin.

Her heart is pounding in her chest, "get to the clearing!"

"We are! We're almost there," Jasper practically skipping, "what's the rush?"

Clarke tries her best to hide her fear, but Monty must have caught a glimpse, "Clarke what's wrong?"

"The snake," she chokes, doing her best to go fast with a limping Octavia, "run!'

Monty gets under Octavia's other arm trying to speed them up. Jasper staying behind them, "I don't see anything guys, are you sure?"

They get out of trees, Monty and Octavia collapsing to the ground. Clarke could see the other dropship up ahead, a couple people looking towards them when they see them.

"I'm starting to think you were joking about this snake," Jasper teases, slowing down as he got to the treeline, "I didn't-"

The snake comes in hot behind Jasper, wrapping it's tongue around his foot, dragging him back into the forest before he could cross threshold. 

"What the-" Jasper looks at what's got him, his eyes wide before he passes out.

"NO!" Clarke screams, scrambling for her make-shift spear as she runs in after him, charging into the forest after him.

Jasper's body is limp getting dragged by the snake. Clarke can hear the delinquents from the other dropship running in behind her. The snake isn't eating Jasper though, it's just dragging him, probably saving him for an evening snack.

As Clarke gets closer, the snake coils itself around an unconscious Jasper, slowly tightening. She circles around it trying to get a good angle. The snake not taking it's eyes off her.

"Murphy!" A deep voice yells behind her, "pass me your knife!"

"Fuck that," Another man's voice yells back, "I need something to defend myself."

Great, Clarke thought, I'm going to have to do this myself.

"Take mine," a girl beckons, "I made an extra."

"Thanks, Raven," the first man's voice replies.

Clarke is now on the opposite side of the snake as the others, and when it looks away for that split second Clarke lunges forward, taking her make-shift spear and drilling it up through the head of the snake. The stick driving straight through the mouth and head. As the snakes head droops, she takes back her spear, drilling it through the top of the snakes head, the tip of the spear piercing the ground.

"Oh shit," the guy named Murphy cusses under his breath, "that's a big ass snake."

The snakes body uncoils, going limp. Jasper's body falling to the ground inside the slithery tomb. Raven drops her knife, running to his body, pulling him away from the massive snake. 

"Be gentle!" Clarke yells to them, "Make sure he's breathing, and check for any bites!"

Monty had followed close behind. He picks up Raven's knife slowly, walking up to the snake, stabbing it over and over again. Clarke walks up to him, reaching her hand out to his, Monty jumping; his eyes darting to Clarke's. Wild with fear.

"Monty, it's okay. It's dead." Clarke reassures him, "we survive to live another day."

He nods rapidly, shaking from shock, "Is Jasper- Is he- Is Jasper going to be okay?"

"He's breathing!" Raven yells, "there's no bites! Nasty burn on his leg though."

She takes the make-shift blade from his trembling hand, sticking it in her belt as she guides him to sit down, "You're in shock, put your head between your legs." Clarke waving Raven over, passing her back her knife, talking quietly, "Please sit with him. Make sure he's okay."

They switch, Raven rubbing Monty's back, as Clarke bolts over to Jasper. Monty vomiting from the adrenaline.

Clarke pulls Jasper's pant leg up, cringing at the acid burned skin around his ankle, similar to hers, only worse.

"We need to get out of the forest," the first guy motions, "Murphy, help me grab him."

"Be careful with him!" Clarke yells as the guy and Murphy pick up Jasper, "I need to clean up his ankle still."

The first guy turns to Clarke, "you wanna do that here? Be my guest, you can carry him back by yourself."

"Nevermind, just hurry," Clarke grabs her spear, leaving the snakes head to flop down. Raven helps Monty up, and all of them run back to the treeline as quickly as they can, everyone making it across this time.

"Octavia!" Clarke runs over to make sure she's okay, another blonde girl helping Octavia up, "are you okay?"

"Harper sat with me, I'm fine. Where's Jasper?" She gasps, as she sees the two guys setting Jasper down, "B- Bellamy?"

The first guys head darts towards Octavia, a smile breaking out on his face, "Octavia!" He strides over to her, embracing her in a big hug.

"What are you doing here?" She didn't let him out of the hug, "how did you get here?"

"I had to make sure you were okay," Bellamy cradled the back of her head to his shoulder, "I couldn't let them send my little sis down here alone."

"Little sister?" Murphy coughed, "you're the girl who lived under the floor?"

"Back off," Octavia spit at Murphy, "I haven't seen my brother for a year."

"Your jail cell must have been a mansion for you," Murphy tests her. 

Octavia swings at him, tripping when she put pressure on her hurt leg. Clarke and Bellamy both darting to catch her.

"Take a walk, Murphy," Bellamy spits.

"Whatever man," Murphy shakes his head, "I'll be in the dropship."

"Are you hurt?" Bellamy turns back to Octavia, blood soaking through her bandages, "what happened to your leg?"

"Let's just say our dropship didn't land as nicely as yours did," she says, glancing over at their ship.

"Guys, Jasper," Monty reminds them, Jasper starting to stir.

Bellamy hops up, "Harper, run and grab our med kit. Raven, grab one of the canteens we filled."

Clarke raises her eyebrow at him, the others following his command.

Raven and Harper run back, bringing Bellamy the items he called for, Raven passing Clarke a canteen as well. He digs into his med kit, finding the wrap, and starting to wrap Octavia's leg.

Clarke glances up seeing him wrap her wound, "what the hell are you doing?" 

Bellamy glares at up Clarke, "wrapping her wound."

"You need to take her old bandages off," Clarke banters back.

"I will. When we get her back to the dropship," Bellamys eyes narrow.

"You're wasting supplies if you have to re-wrap it back at the dropship, just do it right the first time," Clarke stands up walking over to them, taking over. Motioning for Harper to clean Jasper's wound.

"You're not the boss here," Bellamy grips onto the bandage roll.

"That's cute," Clarke yanks the bandage from his hand, "But I WAS a medical apprentice for my mom on the ark, so I think I know slightly more than you do."

"I thought you looked familiar," he smirks, "Ark Princess. Dr. Abby Griffin's pride and joy. What did you do to get abandoned down here? Talk back to mommy?"

Clarke grinds her teeth as she removes the old bandages on Octavia's wound, wrapping it up again. Ignoring Bellamy.

As she wraps it, she has an epiphany. She notices that there are five people in this dropship, compared to the four in everyone else's.

When she finishes wrapping it up, Clarke stands straight in front of Bellamy, crossing her arms, her head barely as tall as his nose, and she can't help but feel anger as he looks amused, "what'd you do? Don't think I didn't notice there were five people on your dropship, even though there were only four seats."

Octavia's eyes dart to Bellamy as she realizes it too, "Bell, what did you do?"

"I did what I had to do to get here," he admits, "and there's nothing that can fix it now."

"Bell," her voice was soft, "you don’t-"

"Don't say I don't need to protect you O, I'm your big brother, it's been my responsibility since you were born."

Clarke looks away, as Bellamy glances back at her. He didn't seem happy that Clarke exposed him to Octavia so soon, and knowing Octavia he wouldn't hear the last of this.

Octavia just closes her mouth nodding for now, knowing this is one battle she will not win at the moment.

Clarke made her way over to Jasper, bandaging him up after Harper successfully cleaned his wounds. The raw skin shining in the sun. 

"Let's get him in the dropship," Bellamy nods to Monty, both of them picking Jasper up and walking ahead.

Clarke helps Octavia limp to the new dropship, whispering under her breath as They guys got far enough ahead, "your brother's an assho-"

"I know. He's a jerk sometimes, but he means well," Octavia cut her off, "he's just been through a lot, you know?"

"Yeah he is," Clarke agrees, ignoring what Octavia said after 'jerk'.

"I will admit this is going to be interesting," Octavia laughs.

"What is?" Clarke asks confused.

She smiles, not replying as Clarke helps her sit on a crate inside their dropship.

This dropship was bigger than the others. With more supplies, and a stronger build. 

"We need to set up base here," Bellamy turns to the others.

Clarke stands up straight, tilting her head at him, "Why would we do that? We need to explore. Find more dropships."

"Atom was sent out to scout more ships. He will be back tomorrow," Bellamy shoots back, "if he finds something better, I don't want to get comfortable here."

Clarke's heart sinks as she thinks of the boy in the forest, "who's Atom?"

"He was the 'fourth' one of us," Harper responds, "he volunteered to search for more ships."

"Which way did he go?" Clarke asks hesitantly. Bellamy's eyes wide, staring into hers as she speaks.

"Towards your ship.." Harper trails off, the realizing sinking in, tears filling her eyes, "Oh my God, did he-he-"

Monty patted her back, unsure of how to comfort her.

"He didn't know," Clarke sat up straight, trying to shake the image of the snake engulfing him, “we didn't even know at that point."

Bellamy looks at Clarke, almost concerned, before turning to the others, "we still don't know what's out there yet. I don't think we should explore for a couple days."

"What?" Clarke pipes up, "it's dangerous either way. The more people we have the better chance we have at surviving."

"We can't save people if we're dead," Bellamy takes a couple steps towards Clarke raising his voice.

Clarke gets up taking a couple steps towards him so they're face to face yelling at each other, "there will be no one to save if THEY'RE dead."

"Half of us are either injured or unstable to go searching for others, we will be in more danger if we leave!" He towers over her but she's unmoving.

"Then those of us that are able to go, should," Clarke has the urge to shove him backwards, but she resists.

Everyone keeps their mouth shut, folding their arms, trying to make as little noise as possible. They do not want to be sucked into this fight.

Bellamy presses his lips in a thin line, his eyes narrowing as he realizes Clarke isn't backing down, "One day rest. Then we can go. No earlier."

Clarke doesn't need more than that, she doesn't even know why she cares for his opinion anyways, she turns to Monty, "Monty, we need to find the comm system for this ship. Hopefully it's still intact."

"I can show you where it is," Raven hops up eagerly, "hopefully you'll have better luck than I did with it."

"If it's anything like ours there may not be anything we can do," Monty said quietly, as they climbed up the ladder.

\---

As the sun set, they didn't know what to expect from the outdoors. Not wanting to take any chances.

This ship did make a better landing than hers did, mostly intact, and more safe. There was a large door they could close for protection which was what they did because they didn't know what the night would bring.  
She took this as a good sign. Hopefully this is the main ship and all the other ships landed around this one. Monty and Raven had no luck with the comm system, so she was hoping they could find another ship that had a functional system they could take.

Clarke isn't happy about having to wait the day, but she has a feeling Bellamy is just as stubborn as she is. If she didn't compromise the day, than neither would he. 

She decides to try and relax with this time, spreading out on a sleeping bag beside Octavia, Bellamy set up on Octavia's other side. Closer than Clarke would like him.

She laid there, unable to sleep until everyone else was asleep. She looks over, noticing Bellamy is the only one awake still.

"Are you going to go to sleep?" Clarke whispers to him.

"Are you?" He says back hushed.

"Do you have to argue everything I say?" She turns so her back is to him and Octavia.

"I wouldn't argue if you weren't wrong," it almost sounds like he is laughing.

"Is that funny to you?" She argues, dropping her voice again as Octavia shifts.

"I've just never met anyone who annoys the hell out of me as much as you do," his sleeping bag rustles as he shifts.

"Like wise." She huffs out, closing her eyes, "Why they listen to you blows my mind."

"They listen to me because I can protect them," Bellamy replies back, "half your crew is injured."

"At least they're not dead," Clarke felt the words leave her mouth before she could stop them. Instantly regretting it.

Bellamy didn't reply to that.

She kept her tongue clamped between her teeth, not trusting anything else to come out of her mouth. Feeling like she should apologize, but knowing it probably wouldn't help.

She closes her eyes, praying for the day to just end already.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! I'm Back! :)
> 
> I don't know what's wrong with me. I decided to take a break for a bit. Work on some one shots. This definitely started as a one shot, and just grew to the point where I decided it will be a full on multichapter fic. I have too.
> 
> I was going to wait to post this until I had more of the story done but couldn't help it! Today is a big day!! 
> 
> Some lovely ladies I know are trying to put together the first "The 100" con in the USA to be held in the beautiful Los Angeles and the kickstarter launched TODAY (July 5). It will only be up for a month, and if the goal is not met, then all money raised will be refunded and the con will not happen :(
> 
> I know I definitely want to go, and will be picking up a silver pass my next paycheck :) Don't be sad if you can't make it, they have tons of cool pledges, lots for people who want to contribute but may not be able to make it.
> 
> Check out @Con_Geda on Twitter. Or @Con-Geda on Tumblr! 
> 
> When you pick up your tickets, let me know! Because it's about time I meet some of you wonderful people! :)


End file.
